


Bye Dude

by gingerandcelery



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Long-Distance Friendship, this is pretty short, vent fic?? kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerandcelery/pseuds/gingerandcelery
Summary: Kyle had started talking to Stan through Instagram, after finding him through a page to make friends with LGBT people. A closeted bisexual, he didn’t feel comfortable coming out to those around him for the time being.But Stan was understanding, Stan cared.Stan also lived about 2,675 miles away from him. But that had never been an issue, and it certainly wouldn’t become one now.
Relationships: Stan Marsh & Kyle Brovloski
Kudos: 4





	Bye Dude

“So then he interrupts the kids talking about distracted driving, by putting his own original song about suicide over the loudspeaker-”

“That doesn’t sound so bad…”

“Yeah, but the song was completely about him! Saying how he wants to kill himself, and that if everyone doesn’t show up to assembly tomorrow he’ll do it. Besides, he doesn’t even care about kids that actually suffer from those thoughts, he’s one hundred percent doing it for attention. I mean, lord forbid the spotlight isn’t shining on him for two seconds.”

“What an ass. Don’t know why you still put up with him dude.”

Kyle shrugs, momentarily forgetting they don’t have cameras on. 

“My other friends hang out with him. Besides, living in a small town would make it impossible for me to not see him, regardless of if I decided I wanted to stop being friends with him.”

“Yeah you’ve got a point. I gotta go dude, but I’ll text you later. Call again tomorrow, same time?”

“Sure, cya.”

“Bye dude.”

Kyle let out a sigh he didn’t realise he had been holding in, before clicking out of Discord. Six hours was the longest they had called, and it had taken up most of his Monday afternoon. Not that he minded, after a long day being surrounded by Cartman, being able to debrief with someone who didn’t even live in the same state as him was refreshing. 

Kyle had started talking to Stan through Instagram, after finding him through a page to make friends with LGBT people. A closeted bisexual, he didn’t feel comfortable coming out to those around him for the time being. But Stan was understanding, Stan cared. Stan also lived about 2,675 miles away from him. But that had never been an issue, and it certainly wouldn’t become one now. 

His friends found it silly, and would often tease him about his “online boyfriend”, although Butters was a good outlet to turn to, having had a similar experience with his long distance girlfriend Charlotte. 

While Kyle found it difficult to sort out his feelings, he knew one thing, which was that he liked Stan. As a friend or romantically, it didn’t matter to him.

But he hoped he would stay in his life for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! this is my first fic in months, so it was mostly to try get the creative juices flowing. comments appreciated!


End file.
